Sexing up Spinelli
by angelsinstead
Summary: Two hot babes target Spinelli on the beach for a little fun.


AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: This is crossover story includes several OLTL and GH characters. This story is based off the hit soaps One Life to Live and General Hospital.  
I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or General Hospital or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only. This story is AU.

*~o~*

Stacy

She wanted another baby. Her life was lonely without her little Sierra Rose. Her precious little girl had a stable and happy home with her two dads. Sadly, she and her daughter had spent too many years apart, and Stacy didn't want to uproot Sierra from the only home she'd ever known. It was time to find some hot, unsuspecting man and create another child.

Kim

Kim had just gotten out of prison Her travels had taken her to Port Charles, New York. She was walking along the beach in her bikini when she spotted a guy sitting on a beach towel. Kim sat down next to him and gave him a smile.

"Hi," he said as he looked at her over his aviator sunglasses.

"Hello, sexy. What are you doing here all alone?" Kim asked.

"Stonecold gave me the day off, so I am soaking up some rays."

"Stonecold?"

"Yeah, he works for Mr. Sir."

Kim just nodded as if she knew what he was talking about. "Would you like me to rub some of that sunscreen on your back?" she asked as she looked at the tube of tropical creme at his side.

"That would be quite pleasing because the sun rays could have disastrous effects on the Jackyl's epidermis."

"Jackyl? Is that your name?"

"I'm Damien Spinelli, AKA the Jackyl."

"I'm Kim," she said as she poured some of the sunscreen into her hand and began to apply it to his back.

Spinelli let out a pleasurable sigh as she rubbed the sunscreen into his skin. "Ohhh your rubbing skills are so amazing," Spinelli spoke. "You should really get a job as a masseuse."

"I used to be a stripper," she told him.

"A stripper? May I ask, is that how you obtained your 'rubbing skills?'"

"Among other things," Kim answered.

As her hands worked over his body, rubbing the coconut-scented creme into his flesh, Spinelli found himself getting an erection. His eyes widened as the sunglasses fell of his head. "Uhhh well... maybe we should get into the water," he said nervously.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kim asked him.

Spinelli looked down at his boner. "It would seem that the Jackyl's masculine appendage has awakened from it's slumber," he stated.

"You have a boner!" Kim concluded.

"Shhhhh! Someone will hear you!" Spinelli cried out.

"There's no one on the beach, babe. Just you and me. And I could take care of that for you," Kim promised.

"Really?" Spinelli said eagerly. "You would?"

"Yeah, I have been in prison a LONG time. I've been lonely... and I am looking for a guy."

"Well, look no more, My Slutty One. The Jackyl is the man for you," Spinelli told her. "No more lonely nights. Let us find a romantic hotel room and we'll-."

"Forget the romantic hotel room. Let's fuck right here," Kim said eagerly. She tore of her bikini and threw herself into Spinelli's embrace.

"Make love to me!" she pleaded.

"The Jackyl is at your service," he said as he freed his boner. "I would like you to meet my masculine appendage. I just call him little Spin."

"It's nice to make his acquaintance," Kim said with a little giggle. "I'd like to introduce him to-."

"Your honeypot?" Spinelli said hopefully.

"Yeah," Kim said with smirk as she climbed into Spinelli's lap and positioned herself over him.

"TAKE ME!" Spinelli begged her.

Her lips crashed onto his in a passionate kiss while she began to ride his erection. He cupped her asscheeks as she rode him like a wild stallion. It wasn't long at all until he had cum deep and hard inside her.

"You're really good at that," she said as she climbed off of him.

"Do you think you could get another erection?" she asked as she lay down upon his beach towel.

"The Jackyl doesn't know. But he could try for you," Spinelli said as she made him feel sexy and powerful.

"I hope so... cuz I really want your sperm. I need it."

Spinelli suddenly stiffened when they were joined on the beach by a sexy blond wearing a shiny metallic red bikini. "What's going on? Who are you?" Spinelli asked as she sat down right next to him.

"This is Stacy... my bestie. We share everything. And we wanna share you," Kim said as she and Stacy began caressing Spinelli's chest.

Kim worked her way down to Spinelli's cock as she began to stroke it back into hardness. "I need you to fuck me," Stacy groaned. "Give me your sperm!"

"Little Spin has never had two beautiful women at once... and neither has the Jackyl," he stated.

"We just wanna make him happy," Stacy said as she placed little kisses over his cock.

"Give it to me, baby!" Spinelli cried out.

"Alright... but we can't leave out Kimmie. She was in prison a REALLY long time... and she needs both of us," said Stacy.

"Okay, I will pleasure her, too," Spinelli agreed.

"You eat my pussy while Spinelli fucks you from behind," Kim said to Stacy.

"Alright," Kim agreed.

"I shall call you Stripper Barbie," Spinelli said to Stacy as she knelt between Kim's open legs. She started lapping at Kim's pussy as Spinelli entered her from the rear. He rode her deep and hard, until his sperm had exploded deep within her fertile body.

Soon all three lay in a heap on the beach, completely exhausted. After they had both had their way with him, Kim and Stacy sneaked away. Stacy covered her giggles as they hurriedly got dressed and got into their car. "He'll never know, will he?" she said to Kim.

Kim smirked as she started the engine. "Nope. In nine months... one or both of us is going to be having ourselves a little Spinelli."

"We already had ourselves a little Spinelli over there on the beach," Stacy responded. "He was a lot better than Fish."

"Well, Stace, that's because Fish is gay!"

They both burst into giggles as they drove away.

A couple of hours later, Spinelli woke up with a sunburn on his genitals. Unfortunately that was the one place that hadn't gotten any sunscreen. *Who were those horny women?* he was thinking.

His sunburn was painful, but he decided it was worth it. He was glad that The Slutty One and The Stripper Barbie had came out to play.

The End


End file.
